zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Community Theater
Community Theater is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise One evening, Nick, Judy and their friends gather together to perform a community theater production for charity for the sick children of Zootopia. This show is the story of Aladdin, and Nick and Judy play the lead roles of Aladdin and Jasmine in the show. In my imagination, in Zootopia, the other Disney films are retold as animalized folk tales for the Zootopian culture. In the Aladdin folk tale of Zootopia, Aladdin and Jasmine were both tigers originally, but the folk tale was retold again after the savage crisis, with Aladdin as a fox and Jasmine as a bunny, as a way of honoring Nick and Judy. It is a wonderful night of fun, excitement and wonder for Zootopia's residents. The show is inspired by Aladdin on Broadway. Story It was a very exciting time for Nick and Judy. Not only were they now married, but they had gotten an amazing opportunity: they, along with a group of their friends and family members, had been offered the chance to star in a community theater production, but not just any community theater production. It was a charity show, with all the money from ticket sales going to support the Zootopia Children's Hospital, the biggest hospital for sick children in all of Zootopia. Judy was exceedingly excited. After the final rehearsal before the show the next night, Nick and Judy were walking to their car to return to their apartment that evening. They would be starring in a production of the popular Zootopian folktale Aladdin, the story of a beggar who rose to marry a princess and defeat an evil villain. "This is going to be so exciting!" she said. Nick smiled and nodded. "Well, you certainly have the gorgeous appearance to play a princess," he said. In the show, Nick would be playing the starring role of Aladdin, while Judy would be playing Princess Jasmine. Other friends and family would be appearing: Clawhauser would be playing the genie, Stu Hopps would play Sultan Hamed, Bonnie Hopps would be playing the added role of Sultana Sahara, the mother of Jasmine in this version, Chief Bogo would be playing the role of the tough guard Razoul, Officer Fangmeyer would play the deadly and evil villain Jafar, while another friend of Nick's from high school, a coyote named Esteban Howlington, would play Jafar's servant Iago, Finnick, Bolt Barker and Judy's second-born sibling, Howie, would play Aladdin's friends Babkak, Omar and Kassim, and even Gazelle and her husband Soren Oryxhorn would have a role. It was going to be great. Judy smiled as they got in the car and took off. "I can't wait," she said. Nick nodded. "Nor can I, my gorgeous bunny princess," he said. Judy smiled. "Thank you, fair fox prince," she replied. Nick was overjoyed to hear that. His parents had told him the original folktale of Aladdin, the story of a young beggar living in what would one day be Sahara Square, and he had loved the story. It was one of Zootopia's most popular folk tales, having been told many times and in many versions. The characters of Aladdin and Jasmine had been depicted as many different kinds of animal, primarily tigers, but, most recently as a fox and a bunny in honor of Nick and Judy. For a moment, as they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex, Judy remembered how she did that play at the Carrot Days Festival, just before the Gideon Grey incident. "This takes me back," she said. Nick parked the car. "Well, now, you've made it to the big time. Let's go rest. We have a big day tomorrow," he said. Judy nodded and got out with her husband. They headed into their apartment, got comfortable and eventually cuddled up and fell asleep in their bed. The next day, they headed to the theater for final practice, costume fittings and so on. The Spotson Theater, named for a relative of Clawhauser's wife who played a big role in the city in his day, was a magnificent structure, the biggest stage in the entire city. The show was a real, true show, not a small scale one. On the outside marquee, it said "Zootopia Children's Hospital presents a charity showing of Aladdin, starring Nick and Judy Wilde. Backstage, everything was proceeding at a furious pace to be ready for the opening of the curtain. Before long, it was time. Nick smiled. "It is time," he said. Judy nodded. The lights dimmed. Watching most eagerly from the audience were Robin and Marian, eager to see their son and daughter-in-law. Coming out first, to perform the opening number, Arabian Nights, were Soren Oryxhorn, dressed as an ancient desert traveler, complete with robe and wooden staff, and Gazelle, garbed in a red bellydancer costume. Soren spoke first. "Greetings, my friends. Thank you for joining me on this road, the road to the fabled city of Agrabah, home of flying carpets, dashing heroes, powerful genies, and evil villains!" he said. And with that, he began to sing the song. At certain points, while singing along with the backup singers, Gazelle would perform a bellydance. After that, the show went on. It was a great show, Fangmeyer played a wonderfully fierce Jafar, Clawhauser was a excellent Genie, and, of course, Nick and Judy were great as Aladdin and Jasmine, particularly during their song A Whole New World. The other characters were great as well. The show raised a lot of money for the children's hospital. After the curtain closed, Nick held Judy close. "Congratulations, Judy. You did it," he said. Judy kissed him. "Thank you, my sly fox," she said. The show would be talked about for days to come. Category:Stories referencing other Disney movies Category:Stories referencing Aladdin Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Stories containing real world elements Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:WildeHopps stories